This invention relates to a container for an injection liquid, in the form of a flask or bottle closed by a curl-on cap.
Containers having the form of flasks are generally known in the art. Among specifically known containers are flasks for the reception of liquids that are to be injected.
After having been filled with the injection liquid such containers are closed by curling on a synthetic plastics cap. In order to permit the cap to be curled over the container mouth the neck of the usually cylindrically shaped container is provided with a bulbous rim, flange or collar.
The injection liquid is removed from the container by suction with the aid of a plunger after the curl-on cap has been pierced by the canule of a syringe.
The above-described container can also be used for a so-called two-chamber syringe. Details of such two-chamber syringes have already been described elsewhere, and as such they form no part of the present invention.
The curl-on cap is secured to a conventional flask-shaped container, which has been filled with an injection liquid, with the application of heat. Usually the heat is provided by a stream of hot air. However, it is a defect of containers closed with a curl-on cap that the external circumference of the container neck as well as the internal circumference of the cap are both smooth and that it is possible to twist the curl-on cap after it has been applied.